


Ecstasy

by NervousOtaku (orphan_account)



Series: Tales of a 144 Player Fansession! [37]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: How Do I Tag, SBURB Fan Session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NervousOtaku
Summary: Or: The Euphoria Of Officially Being Alive Again Is A Very Powerful Drug, Wouldn't You Agree?





	Ecstasy

“ _Deeeeevvvvvooooooonn!_ ”

The Rogue looked up in confusion at the unfamiliar voice calling his name.

The next second, he was barreled over and away from the cloning equipment by a ball of red and silver.

“Oof!”

“ _Dev!_ ” Alan yelled as he hit the ground, buried under his assailant and surrounded by croaking frogs.

“I-I'm fine!... I think...” Devon called back, having to fight a bit to sit up as he was crushed in an enthusiastic hug. “Um... who are you?” he asked the girl clinging to him.

She sprang up, pulling him with her. Devon saw that she was wearing the red clothes of a god-tiered Time-player. Her hair fell halfway down her back, shockingly silver. She was half a head shorter than him, slightly pudgy, with bright pink eyes.

“It's _me_ , Devon!” she squealed excitedly, bouncing on her toes as she gripped his hands.

“I...”

“Wait a minute— _Andie?!_ ” Alan yelled, picking his way across the frogs towards them.

“ _Yes!_ ”

Devon felt his jaw drop.

They were Sylph-robes. The Sylph of Time was Andie. _Andie had god-tiered._

“You're small.” he blurted without thinking.

“Smooth.” Alan commented, rolling his eyes as Andie chortled.

It was true, though. The robotic-like body Devon was used to seeing was half a head taller than him. The girl standing before him was half a head shorter. Her voice was a much higher pitch than the voice-synthesizer he knew. She was... honestly heavier than he'd thought she would be.

All in all— and he _really_ should _not_ have been surprised by this— Andie looked _nothing_ like the DJ Sona-style exoskeleton her mother had forged.

“No, I _am_ , though! I think my mom tried to create the ideal body for a woman, since she had no clue what I would grow up into! And it's so _weird_ — I can _feel_ things! Like, _actually_ feel things! And I can smell and taste things too, and I'm, like, hyperaware of _everything_ my body is doing, like my heart and lungs and muscles! And I can _laugh_ again! Did you know I couldn't laugh before? The programming in my voice-synthesizer was too complex to allow _room_ for laughter!” Andie rambled, starting to bounce again.

“Your hair is so grandma.” Alan said, poking her side and making her squeal.

“You told me about that— you said you started to gray prematurely not long before the accident, right?” Devon asked.

“Yep! I guess it just kept going for my dream-self, so now I have a full head of silver!” Andie declared proudly, giving her head a shake. Then her face lit up, and she grabbed Devon's hands again. “ _Ooooh_ , before I forget! I don't have any clothes! Well, I've got these, and they're nice, but I don't have any others! Can you make me some?”

“Hold on a second!” Alan scowled, pushing them apart. The Heir then scooped up a random frog, showing it to the Sylph as he declared, “We're working, here!”

“Well, I can help, and move things along faster until you guys need to wait for the next batch of frogs from whoever!” Andie offered cheerfully.

Then, after a moment of deliberation, she snatched the frog from Alan.

“Careful!” Devon warned.

“ _Omigosh_ it feels so _weird!_ Do _all_ frogs feel like this? So _smooth!_ ” the Sylph gasped, cradling the frog in one arm and using her free hand to pet it. The amphibian looked very confused.

Devon couldn't help the happy little twinge in his chest.

“Well... it's not like we don't have _time_. I mean, I could at least start sketching some things while she picks out fabrics... and when I have a moment later...” he mumbled, looking sheepishly at Alan. The Heir stared at him with a blank expression. “Just... y'know...”

“... I give up. I'm gonna go scream at the _fucking pumpkins_ again. Call me when you're done playing footsie.” Alan said flatly, turning and walking away.

Devon spluttered, not sure how to respond, and Andie giggled.

The Heir of Time vanished, leaving them alone. Andie latched onto him, giggling still, making him blush.

Well, best go to his workshop...

Devon led Andie inside. She was still holding the frog in her free hand, utterly fascinated by it.

She was really _cute_...

“So, uh...” Devon mumbled as they came into his workshop. Andie looked up at him, pink eyes wide. “Just, uh... see if there are any fabrics you like...?”

She smiled enthusiastically, practically diving into the fabric-racks. Squeals and coos filled the room.

Biting his lip, Devon pulled out some blank captchalogue cards and a pencil. Designing things had become much easier since the game started. He just had to draw what he wanted, slip the card into the fully upgraded alchemiter, and pay the grist. It admittedly wasn't as satisfying as the process of drawing, measuring, planning, experimenting, and tweaking, but it was fast and there was something indulgent in how creative he could get.

Besides, Andie only had one set of clothes. If he could crank out one or two outfits right away, that would be good.

“ _Ooh!_ Devon! What is this?!” Andie suddenly shrieked.

He looked up.

“Temperature-sensitive fabric. It remains inactive and therefore black until introduced to skin. Then it starts to change color depending on body-heat and surrounding temperatures. That's all I have left, though. I already used most of it to make things for other people.” he explained.

“It's so _smooth_ and— _Aah!_ It really does! That's _amazing!_ Ooh, _please_ Dev, you _hafta_ make a top outta this stuff for me! A top with neat jeans, but the jeans are simple fabric, so it's not too complex!” Andie begged, mesmerized by the colors swirling across the fabric under her hand.

Devon couldn't help but crack a smile at the childlike enthusiasm on her face.

“Sure... Here, I'll put it aside so I don't use it on accident...”

“ _Aah!_ These butterflies! They're _amazing!_ ”

Smiling more, Devon set the butterfly-patterned fabric aside as well, and began sketching up a few ideas while Andie continued to browse the fabrics.


End file.
